undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Anguish
OOOOOOh I bet you thought that it would be like a whole other month before reading the next chapter but surprise I'm reading it right now. @.@ Imma keep to my promise of one a day, you watch!!! Also nu I still refuse to dab, I will not give in!! Icon Kenny still thinking between depressive things and that kiss, I love my pure boi. Ooooh is my Kenny gonna cheat with the archer? I'm here for dis drama. Rip we already beginning with everyone slowly snapping. ;-; Lmao Ken you can't just black out when people discuss something, your the protagonist and we see it through your eyes!!! Oh god I dont need my gay otp ignoring eachother pls, just let everyone get along and have fun, give them a roller coaster on the new floor. DX Lmao someone help my poor boi Satoshi he is trapped. Oh gawd, the buddy system returns, pls let them just all get along in remembrance of Saishi. :pray: I swear that camera is going to end up being the lost footage thing that someone teased lmao Lmao my gurl Azama kicking ass in a dress, how iconic. Omg pls let the note thing come tru, I'd love it. LMAO I knew Tomori was gonna end up breaking them, rip the rest of you weak af people. Oh gawd, I love my gurl Nakata but I didn't need depressive things to come back right now, why couldn't it be a troll note from Mono?? DX Omg don't take all Ken's clothing, my boi needs to look good. Iconic gentleman giving his jacket tho. WOW Ken just reads a name and already assumes gender, gawd, not a gentleman anymore. Honestly I was expecting a roller coaster when they came around the corner. XD Omg I'm here for some beauty tips from Tomori. :claps: Oh gawd that sudden transition lmao kenny you can't keep doing this, we need the development but u miss everything. Worst protagonist ever. DX Wait a minute, wtf my boi kenny didn't need.... ;( I dont wanna read anymore, where is the vanilla version of this story where everyone is alive and loves each other. ;-; Oh god, now I'm confused af, Kenny's mother don't do dis to me. Welp this was a sad chapter with too much sadness, I didn't need it but hopefully next chapter we can get super awesome beauty tips from Tomori. It was still good tho, I'm glad Nakata is back, missed her too much last chapter but omg hopefully she becomes buddies with Ken again soon pls he needs it, poor boi. I am curious on what she was using him for tho, maybe she was hoping he would become a successful blackened so both of them would go free? rude af but also iconic Sucks that a roller coaster wasn't included on the next floor but sure I guess we can't always break reality. I'm also surprised MonoMech didn't come to comment on them getting Nakata out but my boi works in mysterious ways. Of course I'm also excited for the new hints on the other student, we're getting there. @.@ Otherwise I don't know how to comment lmao, everyone is still my loved baes and I hope they don't dissapoint but lol I know that wont happen, someone gonna murder someone. Can't wait to continue being sad. D;